vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fatalis
Summary One of the most most powerful creature in the entire Monster Hunter series (only behind Shantien and Dhisufiroa). For the Purposes of vs Battles, this article refers to all the variants of Fatalis, as they are all the same species. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown. At least Low 6-B, possibly 5-B Name: Fatalis Origin: Monster Hunter Gender: Likely Genderless. Age: Ancestral; The oldest being in the Whole Monster Hunter series. Classification: Elder Dragon. Powers and Abilities: Able to call down meteorite storms at will. Able to call down Lightning storms at will. All versions have powerful physical attacks. Able to fly at high speeds. After taking a certain amount of damage, Fatalis enters "armour mode" in which all but the most powerful physical attacks will bounce harmlessly off. Its lightning attacks, as well as being electrical, are imbued with Dragon element, which will do more damage depending on how intelligent its target is. If its target is a genius with beyond human comprehension intelligence it will do massive amounts of damage. Regular intelligence humans at default take zero damage in addition to the electric attack, but creatures with vast intellects, such as Fatalis itself, will take huge amounts. Attack Potency: Unknown. At least Small Country level (Demolished the entire kingdom of Schrade in a very short time), possibly Planet level (Moved the moon to create an endless eclipse while remaining within Earth's atmosphere). Speed: Relativistic (can travel between the earth and moon in approximately seven seconds). FTL attack speed with lightning Meteors are sub-relativistic. Lifting Strength: Unknown. At least Class 10 (Can have a castle gate fall on top of it and lift up said castle gate). Striking Strength: Unknown, but could be assumed to be at least Class PJ for individual attacks. Durability: At least Small Building level (Can survive being impaled by a drill larger than itself multiple times, as well as surviving a castle gate portcullis weighing at least 100 tons falling on its neck multiple times), possibly Large Town to City level in Armour Mode (Physical attacks from hunters will simply glance off, doing no affect whatsoever, takes very little damage from higher strength attacks, such as Dragonators, and can easily survive enormous explosions from very large bombs. Many times.). Planet level in G-rank, possibly higher in Armour Mode (can tank hits from the Hunters) Stamina: Endless (will not exhaust regardless of how long it is fought for or how many exhaust effect attacks are inflicted) Range: Can summon meteors and lightning storms at will, so at least orbital. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Beyond Human comprehension (The dragon element directly attacks the mind, and so creatures that are intelligent take more damage from dragon. Fatalis has -90% resistance to it, higher than any other creature in the series. For comparison, Humans have default 0% resistance) Weaknesses: The dragon element (See intelligence). Feats: Destroyed the entire kingdom of Schrade. Possesses an attack which instantly kills anything it hits. Possesses the impenetrable "Armour mode". Survived a heavy portcullis which would decapitate anything less powerful. Can summon Meteor Storms. Can summon Lightning Storms. Possesses a roar so loud nearby creatures must cover their ears. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Please note that Fatalis' physical attacks are not its true strength, its elemental/energy attacks are the main deciding factor. Physical: Claw swipe: A fast claw swipe that is decently powerful, often imbues this with electrical power for additional effect. Tail swipe: Fatalis uses its long tail for a huge AOE swipe, can destroy terrain. Bite: A simple bite, nothing more, is quite powerful. Elemental/Energy: Fireball: A Powerful Fireball that Fatalis Breathes Lightning Ball: A Powerful Lightning Breath attack Meteor Storm: Fatalis Roars and calls down Meteorites Ancestral Storm: Fatalis takes flight, and calls down a storm of extremely powerful lightning strikes that tend to home in on the Fatalis' target. Heat Aura: Emits an extremely hot aura that can burn an unprotected human to death in under a second. Mega Fire wave: More like a nuke than a wave; Fatalis obliterates the area directly in front of it. Takes a few seconds to charge up though. Mega Thunder Ball: Fatalis' Ultimate attack; Short range (30 Metres Max), and takes a few seconds to charge, but is immensely powerful, will kill anything it hits instantly. Note: Fatalis becomes stronger when facing a powerful opponent, proportional to the opponent's skill and strength. Also, when doing non-composite battles with simply Black, Crimson, or White Fatalis, know that the fire attacks are performed by black and crimson, the lightning attacks are performed by white, the meteors are only used by crimson, and black cannot use armor mode. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Capcom Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Monsters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Monster Hunter Category:Fire Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Heat Users Category:Flight Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5